


Those three little words

by g0thic_skxlls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0thic_skxlls/pseuds/g0thic_skxlls
Summary: Frank and Gerard have been friends since highschool,  but when the two move in together everything changes.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know this chapter is short but other ones will be longer :)

Frank had recently moved in with his best friend from highschool, and when asked how everything was going Frank would say "Uh well, its going."

"Get your punk ass up, Frank!" Gerard yelled from the the kitchen where he was making a pot of coffee. 

Frank groaned and rolled out of bed, and made his way down the stairs. "What the fuck Gerard, it's only 9 AM!" Frank yelled at his roommate. "I have an explanation as to why I woke you up," Gerard said handing the shorter man a cup of coffee. "I'd love to hear it," Frank retorted, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Remember how I told that Mikey and ray are moving in together?" Gerard asked as he sat down on the couch. "Uh huh," Frank grunted in response. "Well, we are going to help them bring Mikey's stuff into Ray's house," 

"How much fucking stuff does your brother have if he needs four people to help him bring it in?" Frank practically yelled back. "Alot of stuff, its mostly records though, he has like hundreds of them," The dark haired man spoke back. "Plus his many bass guitars, he has like twenty right?" Frank added as before taking a sip of his coffeeand taking a seat next to Gerard, who nodded in agreement to Franks previous question. 

"The man is a collector, what can I say? For some people its coins or shit like that, but for him its vinyl records and vintage bass guitars," the taller man remarked with a small chuckle after his sentence. 

"He is really passionate about music, and he has always been like that, since we were like ten." Frank watched as his roommate spoke so fondly of his brother, and found it almost comforting in a werid way.


	2. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is in franks point of view :)

Gerard and I drove to help his brother move in with his boyfriend in a sort of comfortable silence listening to the radio. It was nice to just listen to music and be in his company. I glanced over at him and his fingers were drumming on the steering wheel along with the misfits song playing. I felt a smile crack onto my face as he began to sing along. 

We arrived at Ray's house and found him and Mikey slow dancing on the porch to soft piano music. My heart burned to have something like that. I have always been a hopeless romantic and honestly I miss having someone to wake up next to, someone to be there after a bad day, someone to love you unconditionally. The amount of times I have dreamed of true love was unnecessary, honestly.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Gerard asked if I was alright. "Yeah, im okay," I answered with a small smile. We both got our of the car to help unload to moving van. When Ray opened the back of the van I was surprised at how much stuff he had. There must have been a dozen boxes labeled "vinyls" and a like twenty bass guitar cases.

"Damn Mikes, when you said you had alot of vinyls, I didn't think you meant that many," Ray said with a chuckle before grabbing one of the boxes and walking toward the house. Mikey scoffed and also started bring things into the house. 

After about three or four hours everything was brought into the house and I was looking at some of Mikey's records. 

"Holy shit you like black flag too?" I asked excitedly when i found my favorite album of all time, Damaged by black flag. "Yeah dude, that album is really good!" Mikey responded with a small smile. 

"How many records do you have anyways?" Gerard asked, plopping himself down on the couch. "Uh, I dunno probably around four hundred," answered sounding unsure. "Holy shit dude, that so cool!" I said taking a seat next to Gerard. 

"I have been collecting since I was like ten,  
though," Mikey replied in a modest manner. "I remember when ge got his first record, mom and dad got him Unknown Pleasures by joy division. He almost started crying." Gerard added, laughing as Mikey punched him in the arm. 

A few more hours pass filled with Gerard and Mikey telling stories about how the other was like when they were kids. I felt like I getting closer to them, hearing about what they were like when they were little, it was really fun. It was really nice to see Mikey so happy, an emotion he didn't express quite often. 

Gerard and I left past midnight


	3. Just another night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is a new chapter!! trigger Warning for mentions of alcoholism

Almost as soon as Gerard and Frank got back to their home, Frank left again. But this wasnt knew of course, this happened most nights. As soon as Frank got home he sat down and ate for a few minutes, then left. Frank almost never told Gerard where he was going, but they both knew it was always to a bar or some house party. Some nights he was still so hungover from the previous night, on those nights as soon as he got home, Frank would go to sleep.

It scared Gerard somtimes, how much Frank drinks. He never said anything about it, though for fear of Frank getting mad. Which of course would never happen, and Gerard almost knew that but his insecurities held him back. Just like they always have. Gerard was nervous everytime Frank went out to drink, he was nervous that sothing would happen to him, scared that he would say the wrong thing to the wrong person and get himself hurt.

Usually when Frank left, Gerard would try to take his mind off things, more often than not that included watching old horror movies. The man was obessed, but of course he would always deny thats. Tonights movie of choice decided was _the shining._ It was probably his favorite movie of all time. 

Just as Gerard sat down to watch the movie Frank walked in with a girl. 

_Great, another one of his one night stands._

The two roommates glanced at eachother briefly as Frank and the girl went to his room, hand in hand. Somthing about the way he looked at her pissed Gerard off, and he had no idea why. It wasnt knew for thing to randomly piss him off, but this specific thing did happen to be new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was so short :/


End file.
